


【磊白】我当了小三儿，成了傍尖儿

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei
Kudos: 5





	【磊白】我当了小三儿，成了傍尖儿

《我当了小三儿，成了傍尖儿》

白rap呆坐在电视机前，愣愣地看着电视里的音乐频道。

层出不穷的漂亮偶像在舞台上蹦蹦跳跳，不知道他们是何时出现又何时不见的。

又好像是很快出现又很快不见。

白rap看着看着，渐渐眼圈儿有些红了。他骂骂咧咧地去揉眼睛，鼻子却越来越酸。

门外突然传来几声敲门声——门铃是早就坏了的，躲债的生活让他觉得自己总灰头土脸的，也懒得找人去修。白rap被这声响吓得剧烈一抖，他疑心是追债的，于是赶紧把电视静音，自己缩在沙发上屏息听着门外的动静。门外的敲门声停了停，又改为不耐烦的拍打，同时响起的还有黎簇这个年纪的小孩特有的含糊不清的声线：“是我，开门。”

白rap下意识地松了口气，踩着拖鞋踢踢踏踏地去给他开门。一开门映入眼帘的是黎簇的胸膛，黄澄澄的卫衣。

他腹诽道：这个年纪蹿个儿要蹿多久才满意啊。他只好仰起头看了看黎簇，发现他的头发也是金灿灿的。他不知用什么表情面对黎簇，于是脸上只尴尬地挂上了要笑不笑的神色。

黎簇回他一个货真价实的灿烂笑容，然后一个闪身就栽向白rap，毫不客气地把重量挂在白rap身上。白rap被他的冲击撞得直往后仰，宽松的套头毛衣后面空落落的。黎簇惬意地抬起胳膊，手已灵活地钻进他衣服里，要摸不摸地在他的后腰盘旋。

白rap老脸一红，把脸埋在黎簇肩膀，摸索着把门关上了。

黎簇就着这个姿势和他勉强走到沙发那里，然后抱着白rap倒在了沙发上，一转头就不由分说在他脖颈处乱亲乱啃。两人的下身隔着裤子紧紧地挨在一起，白rap被他的呼吸熏得痒热的不行，于是他乱晃着头用手把黎簇的脸推开，句不成句地喘息道：“有你这样的吗？”

黎簇亦平复着呼吸从他身上下来，站在沙发边垂着眼看着躺着的白rap，忽然挑挑眉说道：“在家里还穿得这么好看？”说罢便撩起白rap的毛衣下摆随手一扬，他雪白的胸腹瞬间露出大半，毛衣的一角还落在了他脸上。

白rap早已习惯了黎簇的神经病，他想想自己这个年纪时候的傻逼程度，也大概和黎簇大差不离，于是他只是安静地躺着喘了一会，薄薄的衣物被他的呼吸上下飞卷。黎簇看着他，好像在看一个安静的坏掉的玩物。

白rap扯了扯衣服坐起来，仰脸问他：“你来有什么事？”

黎簇盯着他看了一会，然后轻佻一笑：“问数学题。”

白rap空空地瞪着眼睛说：“你逗我呢？”

黎簇把手放在白rap的脖子上，盖住他斑驳的纹身，感受他动脉的跳动：“那你问什么呢？”

白rap一时无言，不防却被黎簇揽住腰抱起来，他站定后两人便挨得极近。黎簇低头在逼仄的距离里一下下亲他白皙的脸，直到那脸渐渐有了血色。

白rap红着脸抬头看他，黎簇静了一会，忽的冲他眨眨眼，又晃了晃松松抱着的白rap的腰：“哥哥，来嘛。”

他握住白rap细白的手腕，简直是轻车熟路地进了白rap的卧室。甫一关门，便呼吸急促地把人抵在墙上热吻。白rap哼了一声，软弱无力地环住他的脖子，抖缩着挨着黎簇的攻势。

他最近过得太苍白，黎簇又太热烈，像他的衣服他的头发一样明亮，挨碰他的人好像都会变得暖和，如同他的唇此刻被亲的厮磨出嫣红颜色。

黎簇亲完一通，张着嘴茫茫地环视一遍白rap的脸，又钻进他黑咕隆咚的毛衣里面，不知在动作什么，却只见白rap似极了痛苦似的弯起他纤细的背，手指苍白地扣在墙上，嘴里哼出一些细微声响。黎簇略带薄汗地从他衣服里钻出来，近身贴着白rap的耳朵，对着他红透的耳朵呢喃道：“摸摸。”说着便握住他的手腕，带着他的手隔着自己宽松的运动裤动作了几下。白rap下意识地帮他捋动，黎簇就和他耳鬓相靠，发出惬意的呻吟声。

过了一会，黎簇昏昏地去拉开白rap的手，呻吟着蹭了蹭他的脸：“别摸了，省点儿……”白rap停下来，胳膊松松地环住他的腰，皱皱鼻子道：“叫得真骚。”

黎簇嘴唇贴住他的耳朵轻笑道：“好听吗，好听我再叫两声。” 说着真就在他耳边缓慢仔细地哼了两声。

白rap被他叫得心里莫名荡起一片热浪，胳膊缠绕着黎簇的脖子倒在他身上，白rap缓缓扭了扭腰，他们的下身就抵在一起徐徐磨蹭。黎簇扭头亲了他一口，又轻轻推了一下，把白rap推倒在床上。他站在床边儿，从自己宽大的运动裤裤兜里摸出套子和润滑剂。白rap看着他的动作，怎么看怎么觉得这也太明目张胆了吧。

黎簇边顺手解白rap的腰带边随口问道：“想什么呢？”没等他回话他又一鼓作气去脱白rap的牛仔裤，好不容易剥下来后，他当即把难缠的裤子甩到一边，胳膊撑在白rap的两侧，皱着鼻子问他：“嘶——你在家也穿这么窄的裤子啊？”

白rap玩着黎簇卫衣的两根带子，轻飘飘地看他一眼：“职业素养，懂不懂？”

黎簇执意不让白rap脱去他的毛衣，他的手搭在黎簇肩膀上，轻柔的毛衣不时碰到黎簇裸露的皮肤，好像柔软的一搔。黎簇凝视着他的脸，额带薄汗地让自己缓缓挤进去。

他生涩抽添之际，白rap初时还是低低喘息，几番来回便变得愈发顺畅，白rap偶尔泄出几声低吟，更惹得黎簇心跳加速。他略略停下速度，亲昵地蹭蹭白rap的颈窝：“唱得不怎么样，叫得还挺好听。”白rap不知道这算夸人呢还是骂人呢，但被他这样一说一拱，又热的难受，手胡乱掀开毛衣，要遮不遮地，身子在他的桎梏下难过地扭来扭去。

黎簇瞥见便拱头拱脑地扑上他的胸口，舌头灵活快速地舔舐他的乳头，白rap暧暧哼叫，细白的腿不自觉缠上了黎簇的腰。他被舔的愈发空虚，身下黎簇的捅干总不得要点。白rap搂着黎簇拱在他胸口的脑袋，扭动腰肢，面色潮红难耐至极道：“小坏蛋……”

黎簇听见这称呼忽而心头情动不已，丢下好似被他整治得伤痕累累的胸口，低头在白rap脸上一通乱亲，亲得他不由得闭着眼睛皱着脸挨着狂风暴雨。黎簇的影子把白rap拢在阴影里，他弯唇一笑，甜蜜又诱惑，和他额头相抵低声道：“哥哥，亲我。”白rap呆了呆，黎簇底下给了他缓慢夯实的一记以示催促，他才颤巍巍环上黎簇的脖颈，仰起尖尖下巴，微启双唇半露舌头，黎簇眸色一沉，当即低头与他交缠吻吮，水声四起。他身下也不肯放慢，白rap与他唇齿相交，又被快速耸干，只能被迫发出含混痛苦的“唔唔”的声音。

黎簇总似有若无挨到他的点，总不痛快，白rap眼睛雾蒙蒙的，好像很渴的人。他晃了晃黎簇的肩膀，带着哭腔撒娇卖痴道：“让我舒服……”黎簇正在他颈边落下密密麻麻的吻，他这时才发现白rap脖子上戴着一根细细的链子，隐蔽在他的锁骨间间或一闪。他便低头叼在齿间，像小狗一样往后一扯，他扯一次白rap就呼痛一次。直到白rap脖子上多出了红红的印子，黎簇的嘴巴也勒出条细痕，他衔住那条项链，眼神显得得清澈无辜：“让你怎么？”

白rap就勾着脖子去百般舔舐黎簇的耳廓，黎簇支不住喘了一声，身子软了半截。白rap推了他一把，他的阴茎不防便陡然离开了穴口，藕断丝连地带出些乱七八糟的体液。白rap还空荡荡地穿着他的漂亮毛衣，他把黎簇按在床上，像小猫爬行一样靠近他，随后对着他缓缓张开双腿，扶好他的阴茎，对准自己的穴口缓缓坐下。黎簇看得新鲜，眼见着他痛苦又愉悦的神色，手不自觉滑进他衣服里，抚上了白rap紧绷滑腻的腰肢和肚皮，亵玩着他的乳尖高高翘起。随着茎身的缓缓深入，黎簇清晰地感觉到四周紧致朝自己纷至沓来，到完全没入时，两人不由得同时长长叹息一声。白rap低头缓了缓，苍白的下颔一隐，便开始慢慢起伏摇晃起来，他开始还有些放不开手脚一样，动作小幅小度的，咬着唇不肯去看黎簇，那下面却只咬得人心痒。到后来渐得要领，他也慢慢顾不得许多，也仰起脸来呻吟着快速起落。黎簇掐着他的腰的手亦越来越紧，他坐起来低声问：“是这儿吗？”白rap眼角湿湿地点点头，黎簇便就着这个姿势搂着白rap，让他们结合得更加深入，深到白rap的心都颤了起来。黎簇红着眼冲着那个地方狠撞猛刺，白rap在他怀里只觉大脑空白一片，只会在黎簇耳边迷糊呻吟道：“热……”他举起胳膊胡乱把衣服脱了甩到一边，然后又赤身裸体极为乖巧地缩进他怀里。  


完事之后，两人盖着被子渐渐平复呼吸，黎簇抱着白rap，他累极了似的沉沉靠在他怀中。在这静谧时刻，黎簇把玩儿着白rap修长晶莹的手指，不知怎的突然起了点顽劣心思，便清清嗓子，开口叫他：“婷婷。”

白rap果然被臊得满脸通红，过了一会才轻声嘟囔道：“你有病啊。”

黎簇看他这样心里一痒，又想凑过去亲他。但此时床头手机大煞风景地响了起来，他皱着眉拿过手机，看见来电显示时神情微微变了变。

黎簇接了电话就要走，他穿好裤子又过来亲亲白rap：“我晚点来看你。”白rap虽说不出什么留他的话，但此时竟十分舍不得他，只红着眼看着黎簇，可怜巴巴好不委屈。


End file.
